Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II
}} Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II is the second volume of the Bleach light novel series, Can't Fear Your Own World, written by Ryōgo Narita with content provided by Tite Kubo.Interview with Matsubara Makoto, concerning Tite Kubo's involvement with CFYOW and WDKALY. Plot Summary Prologue The second novel opens up with questioning who the Soul King is and what the world was like before his existence. It is a question that plagues the minds of all who go to the Rukongai: who rules the gods of death called Shinigami? They eventually concluded that he is simply a symbol of the world itself and an absolute existence. Even the noble families of Soul Society are no exception to this. When Tokinada Tsunayashiro was a young boy, he asked his father what kind of being the Soul King was, to which his father replied that he is the lynchpin which ties together the three worlds of Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Material World. Tokinada then asked him what the world was like before the Soul King, but father reprimands him, saying that there is no such thing as history before the Soul King. He goes on to say that it is the duty of the Shinigami to be grateful that such a being exists. However, this was something Tokinada had doubted even in childhood, and would go on to confirm those suspicions in adulthood. He hated his family for the way they clung to their nobility and status, how they proudly reigned over a world built by the sins of their ancestors, and he proclaimed them to be evil and deserving nothing but disdain. Years following that encounter, an adult Tokinada laughs wickedly as he peruses the ancient texts left behind by the noble house ancestors. The sins that they have committed were all transcribed onto stone monuments hidden in the deep archives accessible only to the Tsunayashiro family. The ciphertext had an opening passage which stated, "We shall record the sins of our forefathers here", which prompted Tokinada to then destroy the stone tablet with his sword. He continued to laugh while proclaiming how vile their acts were. He states that this world was one built entirely on deception and lies, fabricated by the ancestors themselves, and that their sins are justification for his hatred of them and the Soul Society. Tokinada ponders whether Soul Society will be destroyed by the Quincy, the Hollows, or perhaps self-destruction at the hands of ambitious men, but that it ultimately does not matter, for the history of the Soul Society has validated his malice. What he had learned from those records had caused him to develop a purpose for himself; a selfish albeit modest purpose of simply satiating all of his desires, no matter how vile or sadistic. After all, if the world is so unscrupulous, then he believes that he should also act out his own unscrupulous nature as well without repose. The scene now shifts to the present day, in Karakura Town. Shūhei Hisagi is at the Urahara Shop where he is handed an electric guitar by Kisuke Urahara, who asks him if this is from the 'Garumna trance' event. Urahara mentions that Yasutora Sado said that he (Hisagi) had a penchant for these sort of things. He then states that it is a replica of a replica of a replica of a replica, which Hisagi retorts that it just makes it another replica, to which Urahara says that that conclusion is amateurish. He goes on to talk about the quality and features of the replica guitar he handed him, which Hisagi appears astounded by as he simply nods his head and agrees. Urahara then states that he can offer it to him for three months worth of his salary. Hisagi, however, believes that is too expensive, but Urahara insists that it is a quality item. The lieutenant concedes and asks if it is possible to take out a loan. Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya, who are watching this from a distance, remark how he's being ripped off again and that he is their most valued customer. Chapter 6 The scene shifts to the Mitsumiya neighborhood of Karakura Town. Hisagi is reading a manuscript to Urahara, regarding the information that the latter gave to him, which Urahara notes that it sounds like an introductory essay aimed at people from the Material World. Hisagi does note that the article is quite lengthy, and Urahara then asks if Hisagi can leave in the bit about 'mysterious candy shop'. He goes on to say that he is fine with 'shady man' describing him rather than 'mysterious'. Urahara then notes that the piece regarding Isshin Kurosaki and his relationship with a certain human woman may be problematic, as it reveals to many that the great hero Ichigo Kurosaki is in fact part-Quincy, which may be too premature a revelation given the events of the Wandenreich war. It may give the nobles reason to publicly oust Ichigo as an outsider. Therefore, Hisagi is considering removing that section from the article before publishing it. Urahara then takes out a stack of paper, stating that all the information Hisagi wanted to learn was written there, but upon closer inspection, it is just recipes for special candy, much to the lieutenant's chagrin. Before departing, Hisagi asks if Hiyori Sarugaki also resides somewhere nearby, as Captain Shinji Hirako mentioned he may encounter her since he was going to the Urahara Shop; additionally stating that Hisagi would be 'free to make fun of her on his behalf'. Urahara mentions she now works part-time at the Unagiya Shop, but he may be able to find her via her Spirit Coil. Although Hisagi seems reluctant, he notes that it would be beneficial for him to get some information from a different perspective. Urahara then states what Hisagi was thinking about: there is not much about the war that he is willing to discuss. Hisagi retorts that if it was not for Urahara's development of the Hollow Reishi pills, they would not have been able to recover Bankai from the Quincy, and if not for his countermeasures, they would never have been able to access the Soul King Palace after it had been taken over by Yhwach. However, Urahara states that all he did was develop coincidental strategic measures, but it was only thanks to the others that those strategic measures could actually be used at the time. Hisagi notes that it sounds like Urahara is intentionally dodging the question, which makes him remember what Hirako told him, about how Urahara is not the type to give a straightforward answer. Hisagi realizes that the atmosphere surrounding this topic is something of a warning, telling him to 'not tread on this territory carelessly', but he notes that there was no point in seeking permissions to come to the Material World if he is not willing to take risks. That being said, Hisagi confidently and seriously addresses Urahara once more, firmly referring to him as the former President of the Research and Development Department, and then states that he is here to uncover his past. Urahara remained silent at the statement, but then muses that Hisagi should not make such a grim face because Jinta, who is right outside the door peeping on them, might burst out crying and may wet the bed at night again. Without missing a beat, Jinta opens the door wide and shouts that he has never done anything of the sort, and threatens to beat Urahara up. However, before he can do anything, Tessai Tsukabishi grabs him from behind with a headlock, reprimanding the young boy for his language. Ururu, who was standing behind Tessai, starts tickling Jinta's feet with a lock of her hair as he is being suppressed, to which Jinta demands for her to stop while squirming around in agony. Urahara apologies to Hisagi for the sudden outburst, but Hisagi waves it off, then stating that he is planning to shop for some goods. Urahara offers Jinta to help him as his baggage carrier, and also states that one of the goods to be stocked today includes five hundred kilograms of Super-Ball, to which Jinta complains that that is way too heavy. After a comedic exchange between Jinta and Urahara, Hisagi notes that he is no good with kids, whether they be Shinigami or Human. He then mentions that after sensing the Spirit Coils of both of those children, they both seem different from Shinigami or Human. Urahara quickly replies by saying that Hisagi is rather blatant with his interview questions if he's asking something like that; comparing his methods with that of Kaname Tōsen. Hisagi agreed with that assessment, mentioning that if it were Tōsen, he would not have beaten around the bush and would have asked openly. Though he was interested, Hisagi could tell Urahara did not want to discuss the true identities of those children, for whatever reason. However, Urahara then asks Hisagi what does he think they are. Hisagi guesses that they may be Artificial Souls. However, Urahara states that Artificial Souls would be incapable of growing or maturing, as they are only capable of learning things within reason. Hisagi points out that if that is the case for the majority, than there must also be exceptions to that as well, such as Modified Souls. The lieutenant then guesses it must be something even further than that, and compares it to the creation of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Nemu Kurotsuchi. Urahara comically mentions that Nemu is rather different, so much so that Mayuri must be 'jumping for joy' at the thought of having surpassed him in creating life and imagining Urahara's frustrated expression. The shop owner then forms a mischievous grin in Hisagi's direction, stating that he has, not even once, shown frustration in front of Mayuri; something Hisagi notes could be taken seriously or as a joke. The scene shifts to Soul Society, the Department of Research and Development. Akon asks Mayuri if something is wrong, to which Mayuri states that he got an unpleasant feeling all of a sudden. He states that the Ryōshireichū in his cerebellum are a pain, and that it sounds as if some 'mediocre scientist' somewhere is speaking with 'irrational envy' toward Mayuri. The Captain then turns his attention to the screen in front of him, which depicts an area of Rukongai where three individuals dressed in Material World-style clothing are standing. They are Fullbringers, led by Kūgo Ginjō. These are noted to be higher quality footage than what humans might view via satellites, for there are no satellites flying over Soul Society. Akon asks why the need for such a sophisticated surveillance system when they could have just used the footage from the Visuals Department; an organization dedicated toward integrating video surveillance systems throughout the Three Worlds. They are an organization that work closely with the Research and Development Department, and it was their footage that was used in locating Rukia Kuchiki when she had gone missing in the Material World. However, Mayuri states that from this point forward, their department would cut ties with the Visuals Department, as he claims their data is unreliable; comparing it to blind faith in their abilities as opposed to collecting the data themselves. Mayuri states to Akon: "Blind faith is a poison that reduces efficiency. What you should've said just then is 'after repeated deliberation and examination with my insignificant brain, sure enough, the system built up by Kurotsuchi Mayuri is indeed superior in all aspects', don’t you think?" Of course, Mayuri then says that that is not the only reason, and that it is actually because the nobles are known to interfere with the Visuals Department footage. He cites a recent case where a strange spiritual pressure was picked up by the department but one of the Four Noble Families issued a 'no interference required'. Akon, however, mentions that his Captain is not the type to just submissively obey such a command. Mayuri mentions that their meddling warrants a need for a self-sustaining Visuals system, mentioning that they have grown conceited because of their 'trivial history of around a million years'. Mayuri tells Akon that as a researcher, it is important to cleverly handle the incompetent bunch in charge if one wishes for their research to go smoothly. While they may be considered essential to society, their existence is a hindrance to his free thinking. He then explains that it is the work of one family in particular. While the Shihōin Family is known as the Tenshiheisōban, which protects armaments handed to them supposedly by the Soul King, the history of Soul Society is under the care of the Tsunayashiro Family; including that of the Visuals Department. Everything pertaining to the history of Soul Society is under their jurisdiction. As such, even investigating monuments requires their permission and publishing of certain documents may be censored by them as well. In some cases, historians were said to have gone missing as well due to their discoveries. Mayuri speaks neither in indignation nor in ridicule toward those historians, simply stating that he believes struggling onward until one achieves results is a talent in and of itself. If one wishes to seek out the truth, then they should formulate an infinite number of countermeasures, and yet even then, such preparation is not sufficient when faced against the 'curse of Soul Society's million year history'. Such an obstacle stands in the way of researchers, yet Mayuri disregards it as meaningless when faced with a genius such as himself. He then shifts topics, noting that they have managed to identify the test subjects on the screen. Before going off to handle his duties, Akon asks Mayuri openly why he decided to cut ties with the Visuals Department. Mayuri then states that the head of the Tsunayashiro Family, who obtained that position after murdering his clansmen, is now in control of the department and thus Mayuri believes him to be an obstacle in the way of his research. The scene changes to Rukongai, where Ginjō notes that somebody is watching them. Shūkurō Tsukishima and Giriko Kutsuzawa, who are with him, mention if it's an enemy. Ginjō compares this feeling to the same sensation he got while being watched via his Substitute Shinigami Combat Pass. Touching his hand to his pendant, he ponders if perhaps the higher-ups are considering eliminating them, due to Hisagi's investigations. Tsukishima notes that perhaps it is unlikely, since a couple days had passed since then. However, the trio are then attacked by a lightning-shaped arrow, which also moved as though it were made of lightning itself. Ginjō brushes it off effortlessly with his broadsword, and humorously states that attack was 'awfully slow for lightning', going on to rhetorically question if that was supposed to be an assassination attempt. Giriko chimes in, mentioning that although it is misrepresented, the speed of lightning is actually much slower than the speed of light, and the environmental factors also play a role in its fluctuating speed. He then states that speed seems like an ambiguous thing when compared to the flow of time. Ginjō questions the random trivia, but Tsukishima then joins in, saying that believing the flow of time is constant is just blind faith, for there exists chaotic areas of spacetime like the Dangai and abilities like Yukio Hans Vorarlberna's unique Fullbring who can speed up time. Giriko berates Tsukishima's way of thinking, claiming that he has not fully yielded to the gods of time, and comments that the distortion of space-time, relativity and so on, are meaningless things before the flow of time which dwells within the realm of one's own subjectivity. Ginjō asks what the hell they're going on about, as the trio each ready their own personal weapons. A young woman's voice is heard, demanding to know who just called her slow, as her spiritual pressure is noted as belonging to neither Shinigami nor Hollow. She materialized from the shadows, bearing several scars upon her body as though she were the subject of some sort of experiment, shouting that she will let them die quickly before summoning a hail of lightning bolts from the sky that rained down on Ginjō and the others. The scene shifts to the Urahara Shop. Hisagi asks if Urahara will now answer his questions more seriously, now that the two children have departed, but Urahara then shoots back that maybe he would just dodge the question more flamboyantly. Hisagi tries to reassure him that regardless of his demeanor, the audience who read Seireitei Communication would undoubtedly see Urahara as a hero. Urahara, however, waves that off as being a falsehood already. Hisagi mentions that half of this discussion is work-related, but the rest pertains to his own self-interests. He mentions that before this article would be published, it was decided that they were going to put together a special edition for the magazine this time around, which Urahara notes must be in regards to debuting the inauguration of the new Tsunayashiro family head, Tokinada Tsunayashiro. Hisagi is surprised that Urahara already knows about it, though he points out Yoruichi was the one who informed him. Although Urahara mentions having some knowledge of him, he tells Hisagi that he'd be better off asking Shunsui Kyōraku about him. Hisagi notes that he knows a little about the history between Tokinada and Tōsen, though it was before his time, so he could only make guesses about it. He goes on to state that he recently encountered a strange young boy, Hikone Ubuginu, who had a connection with Tokinada so he was hoping to get to the bottom of it. He explained how he heard certain things from Captain-Commander Kyōraku about the Tsunayashiro, visited a medical treatment facility to speak with Seinosuke Yamada, and then his meeting with Hikone as well. After telling his story, Urahara asked about Hikone, that Hisagi felt a strange spiritual pressure coming off of him. The lieutenant notes how Hikone's spiritual pressure felt mixed, as though there were elements of Human, Hollow, and Quincy all mixed together; also noting that the boy had arrived through the use of a Garganta, rather than a Senkaimon. Urahara ponders if the Tsunayashiro would really go that far, but then apologizes to Hisagi for getting lost in his thoughts. He then mentions that it had not dawned on Hisagi that there existed beings with diversely-mixed spiritual pressure, which immediately sparked thoughts of Ichigo Kurosaki, who himself is an existence like that. Urahara then states that there is someone else with similar albeit different circumstances; someone with the powers of a Shinigami, a Hollow, and other distinct powers. Someone who has qualities like Ichigo and Hikone, and would likely have been mentioned on a most wanted persons' list: the first Substitute Shinigami, Kūgo Ginjō. Chapter 7 The scene shifts back to Rukongai, the lightning attack from earlier was the work of Candice Catnipp, a former member of the Sternritter of the Wandenreich whose body was recovered by the 12th Division before being absorbed by Yhwach's Auswählen. She, along with many others, were taken to become test subjects for Mayuri, and were remodeled through experimentation; becoming registered as 'equipment' with the Research and Development Department. Though they did not initially obey, Mayuri supposedly employed a 'carrot and stick policy' which soon enough broke them down and eventually caused them to yield. A few days ago, back at the Department of Research and Development, Mayuri and Candice are exchanging banter as Mayuri explains the various procedures and autopsy they performed on her body in the process of remodeling her. Mayuri mentions that he rescued them from from their 'cruel master who tried to eat his pets so untidily and without mercy too', so a modicum of appreciation is to be expected. However, Mayuri mentions how his research into their rare species ended a long time ago, as he recalls the vast and horrendous experiments he performed on the last of the Quincy. While there may be no use to them as research specimens, their battle abilities could prove useful, but if they are unwilling to cooperate, substitutes may be procured instead. He is, of course, referring to Giselle Gewelle and Liltotto Lamperd, who are currently in Hueco Mundo. Candice is surprised to hear they are still alive, asking if Bambietta Basterbine is also alive. Mayuri mentions she is still zombified by Giselle's ability, and that he took advantage of that to place tracking bacteria inside her, much to their ignorance. Due to them cooperating with the Shinigami during the end stages of the war, they were no longer deemed hostile forces, so at the moment, Mayuri is unable to actively interfere with them, much to his disappointment. Mayuri offers Candice the opportunity to cooperate with his demands, and if she does, he may be willing to reward her by returning the Quincy he is currently experimenting on. Back in the present time, Candice affirms that she does not trust Mayuri nor his promise, yet her optimism prevails and she decides to go along with his wishes for now. Mayuri's order was to incapacitate the Fullbringer and then secure him, which is why Candice attacked Ginjō and the others. Her Electrocution attack is notably weaker than when she is in Vollständig, but because she can no longer use it, that is the best she can manage, which still produces lightning that surpasses anything in nature. Mayuri, who is watching from a safe distance away, berates Candice for trying to kill the target he ordered her to incapacitate, but then Charlotte Chuhlhourne mocks Mayuri for relying on someone as unrefined as that 'tomboy'. Mayuri responds by saying who permitted him to speak, before administrating an electric shock to him and the other Arrancar also there. Along with Charlotte, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Cirucci Sanderwicci, and Luppi Antenor are also present. After some banter, Dordoni asked why it was necessary for them to also come along on this trip, which Mayuri explains is for the possibility of the Quincy deciding to turn on him. Dordoni, however, then reminds him of Mayuri's promise to let him see Ichigo again, but Mayuri says he will present them the next best thing: a Substitute Shinigami, the same as Ichigo, who had lost his life to Ichigo as well; referring to Ginjō. Dordoni is amazed Ichigo was able to take the life of a fellow human, even mentioning that he can 'no longer refer to him as a niño (child)'. However, their conversation is cut short when they notice a new development occurring in the aftermath of Candice's earlier lightning attack on the Fullbringers. Mayuri smiles in content, commenting that he is intrigued if that is the power of his Fullbring, though it is unclear who he is referring to. The lightning had been mostly neutralized by the sudden appearance of a massive tree, which was born from Tsukishima's Fullbring power, Book of the End. It allowed him to insert his presence into a budding seedling and supply it with copious amounts of nutrition throughout its lifetime so that it would grow into the massive form it took now. Ginjō took the initiative and flanked Candice, firing off a Getsuga Tenshō, which the Quincy girl narrowly avoids. She recognizes it as Ichigo's technique, to which Ginjō praises her for dodging it, attributing it to her luck in having met Ichigo before and notes that she should thank him for being able to survive it. Ginjō notes that she does not appear to be a Shinigami, and ponders if she has anything to do with the Religious Corporation — XCUTION that he heard about before. Candice, who has no idea what he's talking about, begins to shoot a volley of Heilig Pfeil from her lightning-entwined bow. From afar, another individual is observing this battle: NaNaNa Najahkoop, a fellow survivor of the Sternritter who was also remodeled by Mayuri's experimentation. He expresses his wishes for them to tear each other apart with as much showmanship as possible, so he can observe their abilities fully, referring to his special power, The Underbelly. NaNaNa remarks that this is the first time he has observed Fullbringers, and notes that they possess a significant Hollow factor within their spiritual pressure. References Category:Light novels Category:Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World